disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Goose Village and Lemonade
"Mother Goose Village and Lemonade" is a song in the film, Babes in Toyland. Lyrics Soundtrack Lyrics= Down in the square In the Mother Goose Village Square All the people gather when there’s some excitement in the air See how they run For they always have lots of fun In exchanging bits of gossip and the news of everyone Come join the crowd You’ll be happy and mighty proud To be welcome where so few outsiders ever are allowed You’ll mingle with the people You’ll meet everybody there Down at the Village Square Here comes Bo-Peep Who is never without her sheep There’s Jack and Jill Who have tumbled down the hill Jack be nibble Jack be quick Do your trick with a candlestick Simple Simon met a pieman going to the fair Show us, Simon, what the pieman demonstrated there Come and meet the people And see what’s in the air Down at the Village Square Lemonade Have a lemonade Here’s to all the bright and lovely plans they’ve made Drink to life Their long and happy life While they face the future unafraid Good people, here we see Groom and bride to be Beaming at each other oh, so trustingly May all their dreams Come true and never fade To Tom and Mary Drink a lemonade |-|Movie Lyrics= Down in the square In the Mother Goose Village Square All the people gather when there’s some excitement in the air See how they run For they always have lots of fun In exchanging bits of gossip and the news of everyone Come join the crowd You’ll be happy and mighty proud To be welcome where so few outsiders ever are allowed You’ll mingle with the people You’ll meet everybody there Down at the Village Square Here comes Bo-Peep Who is never without her sheep There’s Jack and Jill Who have tumbled down the hill Come and meet the people And see what’s in the air Down at the Village Square Jack be nimble Jack be quick Do your trick with a candlestick Simple Simon met a pieman going to the fair Show us, Simon, what the pieman demonstrated there Lemonade Let’s have a lemonade Fill your cup and join us in the grand parade Be aware Tomorrow’s big affair Is the wedding in the garden glade Good neighbors, soon we’ll see Man and wife to be Dancing with each other so contentedly To youth and love May neither never fade To Tom and Mary Drink a lemonade Tom! Mary! Lemonade Let’s have a lemonade Here’s to all the bright and lovely plans they’ve made Drink to life Their long and happy life While they face the future unafraid Good neighbors, here we see Groom and bride to be Beaming at each other oh, so trustingly May all their dreams Come true and never fade To Tom and Mary Drink a lemonade Trivia *The music to Mother Goose Village is based on the Country Dance that opens act 1 in the original operetta and the music to the Lemonade song is based on a piece from Military Ball. Category:Songs Category:Babes in Toyland songs Category:Group songs Category:Opening songs